blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:6.Chao Life Episode 1:Summer Starts
Welcome for a Chao Adventure for the Kiddy Chao! Any Chao May enter as long as there a not doing anything else JUNE 18,2011.FREE JOIN! However things aren't totally Holly Jolly here! As one of the campers Dixie Chao is being framed as a psycho path by her evil unkown twin Daxie. Can the crew figure out whats wrong in time? And then Dex comes to the odd rlizaion of whats happeneing to the chao. Rules #Dieing is allowed but no killing. #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No killing! #PG-13 Nothing above! #No Mystical Emerald References!(Unless its someone like Evo,Eva & Shadow The Wolf with thier own emerald.) #You may Have Owners. #Most Chao speak Chao Launguage but not all have to. #NO BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! #No canon characters. #Try to keep in Canon with Chaos Quest. Chao #Emerald The Chao(Bluray) #Omochao The Mecha CHao(Bluray only!) #Devil the Demon/Dark Chao (Scroundernuts) #Karmin the Chao(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Phyara the Chao(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Gustas Tu the Chao(Kaytlinfencethefox)(Speaks Spainish)﻿ #Charile The Chao (Bunnie) #Sam the Chao (PIUPZ) #Savannah the Chao (PIUPZ) #Dexter The Chao (Bluray) #Halo the Future Chaos Hero Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) #Sha-Sha the Shadow Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) #Tira Chao(DARKEST) #Valkary Chao(DARKEST) #Ace the Chao (Apallo the hedgehog) #Dixie Chao (Apallo the hedgehog) #Danny (ITH) #Rajino (ITH) #Maleri (apallo the hedgehog) Part 1:The Bus Ride! Omochao:You kids ready? Emerald:*thought*So My name is Emerald James Chaoington but you can call me Emerl,Emerald or Emmet.For some reason Chao are living as long as normal Mobians now instead of Chao Time.Its weird but I can I think about it more when Mr.Omochao takes us to Chao Camp... Guatas Tu:Si. Phyara:Chao!No! Omochao:What is wrong Phyara?Well while we wait are you ready Devil? Devil: Ready Freddy! I mean i'm Ready! Omochao:Ok I guess we'll meet more Kids,At camp and on the drive.. Emerald:OK!This'll be great! Devil: Yeah! Karmin;Wait For me! Omochao:Ok kids lets go off to Camp and meet the others! Emerald:*Brings out DS and plays Sonic Colors*﻿ Charile: Wait! *Falls* Omochao:You must be Charlie! Guatas Tu:Hola Charlie,Soy Gustas Tu.(Trasnlation:Hello Chgarlie,I am Guatas Tu.) Emerald:I'am Emerald!Nice to meet you! *Pulls Charlie on Bus* Sam: Hi! What's going on here? Guatas Tu:Vamous a Camp(Tratsion:Going to a Camp) Omochao:Come aboard! Sam: Chao! Okay! Omochao:Kids in 12 Days were gonna go on our first field trip are we ready!!?!?! Emerald:Ooo where to!??! Sam: I can't wait to go wherever we're going! Omochao:Its a Fair for the 4th of July made by Tails,Big and Cream... Emerald:Charlie fell asleep... Emerald:So Sam,How old are you? Omochao:Anyone else!?! Emerald:A,Sam? Sam: I'm 2! 2 Years old! Emerald:Cool!*Sits in 2 seat to the right*I'am 3! Sam: Wow! That's so cool! Hey, can you teleport to places with black holes? Emerald:No,But I can Swim pretty well! Sam: Me too! :D Emerald:I can already tell we're gonna be great friends! Sam: So can I! Omochao:Charlie must have been chasing the bus really long to fall asleep this quick! Savannah: *knocking on the roof of the bus* Omochao:*Opens Roof door*Hello? Savannah: *falls thru the roof and faceplants on the ground* Charile: *Starts snoring* Emerald:*Helps up*Its a girl... Omochao:By any chance is your name Savannah? Savannah: Well, yeah. How'd you know? Charile: *Wakes Up* Where am i? Omochao:Data base! Emerald:The Bus Remember?!? Charile: Oh! *Looks at Emerald* Emerald:What? Charile: Nothing! Emerald:Jeez sorry you where looking at me like I have something on my face... Savannah: *giggles* Emerald:Whats so funny? (emerald is a girl right?) (No A Boy) (Ok) Omochao:Is that evrey one? Sam: I think so. Charile: *Yawns* Emerald:Saavannah! Savannah: Yees? Emerald:Whats so funny!? Savannah: You're wearing a dress! X3 Emerald:ITS A CLOAK!!!!!!!!!!ZATCH BELL WEARS ONE!!!!!!!!!! Savannah: Whaever you say, dude. Sam: It's all frilly! XD Emerald:Grr...*Goes to back and folds arms* Omochao:You forgot your lunch-- Emerald:I'am not going back up there till we get to camp! Sam: *brings Emerald his lunch* Sorry about the frills thing. I didn't mean your hurt your feelings. Savannah: *giggles again* Emerald:Thanks...AND STOP GIGGLING ITS NOT THAT FUNNY! Omochao:Ok guys get ready to sit down so we can drive! Savannah: Yeah, it kinda is. *keeps giggling* Sam: Savannah, you're making him mad. Savannah: Right. Sorry. Emerald:Hmph!*turns around*Fine I forgive*Starts smiling*Only cause I'am such a good guy! Dexter:*Comes in through window*Hello my name is Dexter, but you can call me Dex! Sha-Sha: LEERROOOYY JEEKKIINNNZZZ!!!!! *crashes through the same window Dexter came in* Halo: *teleports to the bus* See, Sha-Sha, I knew we would miss the bus if you putted almost all of your stuff in your bookbag! Omochao:Wow you guys had like 7 more secounds before the bus left...Ok um...Lets see by my caculations and my Chao Checklist Clipboard you are...Halo,And Sha-Sha. Emerald"Hi I'am Emerald! Savannah: I'm Savannah! Sam: I'm Sam! Dex:Oh my god! Emerald:What? Dex:This is gonna be a great camp! Emerald:Why? Dex:Follow me to the back! Emerald:Why? Dex:I just saw something facinating! Emerald:When people say that its usally boring! Dex:*Whispers in his ear* Omochao:Do you 2 think thats everyone? Devil: (Yawns) Omochao:Ok we're off!*Bus starts moving! Emereld:Finally! By the way Halo Sha-Sha I'am Emerald! Sam: This seems fun! Dex:Believe I will meet some facinating things at this camp!Ok Emerald here I go!*Walks up to others*Hello Sam,Savannah!Its nice to meet you*Looks Nervous**Gulps *Holds out hand waiting for shake. Emerald:This won't go well! *Breaks out PSP* Savannah: *shakes Dex's hand* Heya! I like your name. It reminds me of Dexter's Laboratory. Valkary: (Appears) Sam: Aah! Who's that? OmochaO;Valkary! Tira: (Appears) Omochao:And Tira we almost left well the bus is moving evreyone take a seat! Emeerald:S*Sits up front again* Dex:*oes too* Devil: (Takes a seat) Emerald:Come you too your gonna fall back! Sam: What do you mean? Savannah: Who cares? Let's go! *pulls Sam to the front of the bus* Emerald:I meant your gonna fall back when the bus starts moving! Savannah: I knew that. Sam: No you didn't! Savannah: Yeah... *sits down and forces Sam next to her* Emerald:Savannah...your kinda weird... Savannah: Everybody's weird in their own way, Emerald. Bud: You of all people should know that. Savannah: Bud! Emerald:Whos that? Sha-Sha and Halo: *both sit in the back* Emerald:I guess thier shy or talking about something. Dex:Who knows... Savannah: He's my imaginairy buddy. Emerald:Oh. (I was wondering why he wasn't on the character list) Halo: We're not shy we just sat here because we wanted to. Sha-Sha: Well I'ma sit in front! *sits in front* Halo: Now I have a real reason to sit back here. Emerald:LOL! Bud: Are we there yet? Tira:(yawns) Omochao:It may take a bit to get there... Valkary: (Opens her Back pack and pulls out one of the many books she brought) Emerald:Hi I'am Emerald! Tira:Hi names Tira Emerald:Cool! Hey do you know the one reading the book? Tira: She is my sister Valkary Emerald:Oh, *Ok turns back around* Ace: Ace's the name.....OOOFFF! Dixie: OMG Ace! Big brother! Flies into the bus Dixie: Someone please help me carrie him onto the bus Sam: What just happened? Emerald:Stupidity! Ace: *wakes up* IM NOT STUPID IM FREAKIN ACE THE CHAO GRAND CHAMP OF THE CHAO RACE GRAND PRIX!!!!! Emerald:AND I HAVE A CLOAK SO WHAT!?!?!??? Some other female chaos: Oh Ace........ <3 youre so cute and strong Emerald:Those are fangirls! Tira:pfft Emerald:WHAT THEY JUST LIKE HIM CAUSE HE IS WINNING HE PROBABLY SUX IN REAL LIFE! Dex:*Covers mouth in background*OHHHHHHHHHHH! Savannah: My friend, Maddie, could beat you in chao race any time, anywhere! Phyara:*To Ace*Why would I love you?I'm a girl and By now I hate you. Emerald:WHAT! Omochao:Field trip 2 is to the Chao Grand Prix 2 so you better shape up! Karmin:Before Gautas Tu says anything*Puts a Translator on Gautas Tu* Emerald:Try saying something Gautas TU! Gautas Tu;Something. Valkary:(Still Reading) Ace: Ok ladies ok back off some alright. So i herd that the Next Chao Race Grand Prix is a team race now Emerald:SO whatcha reading abouu-- Dex:You don't yell at some one when there reading! Emerald:No one be on Aces team >:) Valkary:(Throws tomato at Ace) I am reading Star Wars Death Troopers Sam: *throws peas at Ace* Boo! Emerald:THESE PEOPLE RULE TAKE THAT ACE! Dex:Why are you so loud! Karmin:*Throws a Watermelon at Ace* Tira:(Squeezes Emeralds Pressure Point) Emerald:WHY!?!?!? Dixie: STOP IT! Why are you all so mean to him he isnt a gloating person he isnt making fun of you so please be nice... Emerald:Let go!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Gautas tu:He is Gloating with Girls. Emerald:I'AM GONNA*Passes out* Dex:O_O *Runs away from Tira to the other back seat* Dixie: look again Ace: Please ladies go away... Please! Just go! Why does this happen to me? Gautas Tu:That dosen't change anything.He is still a show off. Tira:(Grabs Ace and Squeezes Aces Pressure Point) Dex:Well with how much you we're bragging you may make the guys jealous of how the girls might like you Emerald*On ground* Sam: I say this nice guy act Ace is pulling is fake! Who's with meh?! Valkary:(Kicks Emerald in the Ribs to wake him) Emerald:*Coughs up blood*Me-e-e... Phyara:Me! Karmin:Me! Guatas Tu:Me! Valkary:(Kisses Emerald and heals him) Emerald:*Gets up*So um what are we takin about I got lost? Dixie: Please *begins to cry* He just races to jave fun and the fan girls dont even mean anything to him he just :shows off" to them just to satasify them he just wants to be like you guys......... WAAAAAAAA! Tira: (Lets go) Dex:Emerald, you do know... Emerald:What? Dex:Nevermind Emerald:What I miss? Dex:Dixie crying... Omochao:Yoour still on the bus... Sam: That's right, Dirty Maid Dixie. Cry ya eyes out. Savannah: Dirty maid? Valkary:(Kisses Emerald) Emerald:What the *Turns back*So your the one who touched me when I was sleeping. Dex:LOL!DIRTY MAID! Sam; Why's that chick have to kiss everybody? Dex:what? Valkary: Emerald is the only guy I kissed Dex:You know her prior to this ride? Dixie: Fine then meanies..... well just be sitting near Mr.Omochao. Oh and like i said he isnt what you think badly of what u think he is. Sam: Whatever, Dixie. Anyway, let's just say that Val has a reputation at our kindergarten. Tira: Ace forgive me Dex:For kissing every guy in sight or just the loud probably foolish ones Emerald:HEY! Sam: Almost all the guys! Sometimes, if she really likes them, she kisses them on the lips! Savannah: *gasp* Valkary: Hey Emerald ignore him, wanna read books with me? Dex:Well first it was for healing purposes so don't let it get to you Emerald*Sits back down* Emerald:Sure I guess... Dixie: *goes back alone* Um Tira wanna be friends.... please? (Halo and Sha-Sha are in the back) Tira: Sure Dixie Emerald:*Sits next to Valkary* Dixie * sits next to Tira* Hey do u know why they are always mean? Tira: Ace I guess, Valkary Just plays along Sam: Emerald! I though we were supposed to be friends! Valkary: What kind of book do ya like Emerald? Emerald:Sam we are friends!Why did she kiss YOU once? Dixie: Well Ace really doesn't like that attenchin for his fans... expecally the girls. But anyway he is a nice person and just likes having fun.... like in the races and is a perfect athleate too not a sore loser or a whiner but he is the best person you could ever know...*sighs* yeah Tira: I am in love with a guy already Dex:*Thought*This is one big conflict! Sam: *looks around nonchalontaly* Whether she kissed me or not isn't the key issue. Emerald:Fine I won't sit next to her.Sorr Valkary...*Gets up and sits back down next to Dex* Valkary:(Directs her rage at Sam) All I asked him was if he would like to read with me and the kiss was a move known as Healing Kiss I don't love Emerald I like him as a friend dEX:*gULPS* Dixie: Im talking about as friends silly kahahahahahaha Tira:Wanna play pokemon Dixie? Emerald:LOUD LAUGHTER WILL LEAD TO AKWARD SILENCE DIXIE! .*Akward silence* Dex:Anyway... Dixie: *goes over to emerald and twist kicks him in the face 3 times* Tira:(Grabs Emeralds Pressure Point) Emerald:*Falls back to sleep* Sam: You kissed him after you healed him. And besides - who knows what Val the Gal does on the prowl? Dex:Emerald? Dixie: Ok Tira. But i just brought black and white versions last night so my team might not be strong enough Dex:My god he is out cold! Ace: *goes back* hi sis... and is this our new friend? hi! !!!! Oh gawd here they come. *Hides under the seat* Savannah: Heya. Ace, is it? Nice to meet you. *reaches out her hand for Ace to shake it* Ace: Oh hi and your Savannah right *shakes hand * nice to meet you too. And um sorry if i sounded like a jerk earlier.... it's just that they're my fans and they scare me......when they dont get what they want Savannah: It's no problem.Your sister explained it. Sorry about Sam. He's not usually this mean to people. Ace: Yeah... She's a nice girl... our owner.... who died after my 3rd birthday raised us to be good and nice Chao and he was a nice guy too.... But anyway i brought an iPod with some good songs like The His World Special Remix. Wanna listen with me? Dex:*walks up*Mr.Omo-- Omochao:Someone got hurt.Take the first Aid your pretty smart! Dex:*Goes back to heal Emerald* Dixie: Uh-Oh. Savannah: Sure. *sits next to Ace* I've never heard that song. (PIUPZ: BRB) Ace: Well have you heard of the differerent vresions of His World from Sonic 06 (sonic next-gen) well some one put all those songs to get her into one epic masterpiece! Savannah: Cool! I like this! Valkary:(Still angry) Ace: Why are you so angry sourpuss Valkary: Why should you care Sam: She can't still be mad about Emerald. If she wants to read the book so badly, she can read it with Bud. Ace: Fine then, but im just trying to be nice that's all. Valkary: Sorry Ace Emerald:*Wakes up and gets book out of Back Pack and starts writing* Dex:Whats that* Emerald:A doodle.. Dex:May I see-- Emerald:No! Sam: *looks behind his seat* Why not, Emerald? We wanna see! Ace: So Savanna have you studied about eggs yet? Valkary: I hope that isn't any of my books your tampering? Ace: Nope i just wish i could find the right one soon Valkary: Well I am gonna go read Halo: Fall of Reach Emerald:No its not one of your's second cause I said so... Valkary:(Pulls out a Halo Reach action Figurine) Emerald:*Gets on laptop*OMGZ! Sam: What? What is it?! Halo: That game has my name on it! Sha-Sha: I WANT A GAME THAT HAS MY NAME ON IT!!! Halo: Well too bad. Sha-Sha: D: Sam: I wonder why it's called Halo. You're Halo, Halo, so Halo, do you know why it's called Halo? Ace: I like Halo but i usally play Fable 2 or 3 Emerald:THEIER MAKING A NEW SMASH BROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dex:That it... Ace: I hope they dont take Geno out at the last second like thy did in brawl. Dixie: oh dont forget that they should have put in...uh..... Blaze! Yeah! they should put her in! Dex:Most likly Shadow or Tails will be involed! Emerald:I hate Pit now...WHat a turd...They have to finish Uprising before making Smash Bros 4...The Creator hasn't even thought whose gonna be in it yet...Obviously the original 12... Valkary:(Summons her Acustic Guitar and practices) Emerald:Cool... Valkary:(Begins to play Bleaches theme) Dex:This is weird this bus is meant for taking CHAO to camp yet Sonic Tails and Knux could sit in ONE of the seats and not be cramped...This could lead to some law suits if one of us get hurt... Emerald:*Thought*I wonder is Sam telling the truth or could it be something else... Emerald:Valkary! Dex:Well while you ask that question I'am looking at more upcoming games! Bug: Games? What games?! :D Ace: Oh i just thought of the perfect character for Smash Bros. 4! GOKU! :D Dixie: -.- Dex:Ocarina of Time 3D...Sper Mario 3D...Mario Kart 3ds...Kid Icaarus Uprising. Emerald:Ace...Goku is-- Vankary: (Playing the X-files theme) Emerald:Your really good at that! Ace: Hey since Mario Had a Dance Dance Revlution game Sonic should have a Gituar Hero Game Dex:*Facepalm* Valkary:(Blushing) Ace: But it make sence Dex:It could work there is alot of fan art for-- THEY CANCELLED GUIATAR HERO! Valkary: Who wants me to do a theme? Ace: Silver Should get his own game Valkary:(Plays A Hero Comes Home) Emerald:Wow good guiatar play AND Guiatar Hero's dead. Ace: I dont like you Emerald Dixie: Do you want me to ko you again boi (note she has a southern accient) Valkary: In need a theme to play Emerald:What I do? Valkary:(Plays I am ... all of me) Devil: (Rings his red bell) Tira:(Grabs Devil) Omochao:Um Devils whats wrong? Ace:* Turns into a full dark chao and sings along* Dixie: FIIIIIIIIIIGHT! *Hadokens Emerald* Devil: (Sighs) (BluRay Take ova for me un till i come back tomarrow night) Dixie: I tould you i was the grand champ in Karate and i didnt tleeyoy that i was for 3 years striaght for nothin muffin' Emerald:Oh thats it forget this I'am walking *Jumps out window and barell rolls under tire Tire:*SHRING* Dex:Um what just happened Tira: I was trained in the Deadliest of Arts Dex:And...Did any one here a shring sound after Emerald jumped out the window? Tira: The tire is going to give way' Dex:Do you really only care about the tire? Tira: Do you want to live!!!! Dex:Yes God! Omochao:Lets go check whats stopping the tire... Dex:OH MY GOD! Omochao:Theres Emerald's cloak! Dex:And red liquid? Omochao:Red liquid analazaytion Blood type B DNA match to...Emerald! Dex:Illogical!Emerald's blood would have been scraped a little bit back so he must have been shreded... Omochao:Oh my! Dixie: Knux trained me and so did Ryu too. :3 Ace: Wow......... Emerald...... your cape must have been caught by the tire and you were dragged under the tire....... you should have been nicer but look at your self now...... *picks up remains* i can rebuild him into a cyber chao Tira:(Jumps out the window to find Emerald) Dex:Buts that just it where did Emerald Go if there is absouloutly no blood on the tire but Neck blood on his Cloak *Goes and checks bush the blood trail is in here* Omochao:I've analized the area and...No sign...I guesss we have to go without him for now...ANY WAY WHEN WE GET TO CAMP SOMEBODIES DEAD IN FACT! WHO MADE HIM JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! Dex:Yeah I love the blame game! Dixie: Well i made him. And it was his dision and he was a jerk Omochao:Still...THAT DOESN'T MEAN TO SCREW KICK HIM IN THE FACE EVREY ONE GET IN THE BUS NOW!!! (On the bus) Dex:Hmm...I guess I can look up more stuff on his computer. Dex:So Valkary why did you kiss Emerald after you healed him the first time? Valary: He needed it more than me Dex:He needed the energy or the self asteem cause if you ask me he seems like the guy who wouldn't cry due to mental pain. Valkary: You want one or are you trying to annoy me? Dex:No...Well at least we're closer at camp. Part 2:The Intro To Camp! Oochao:We're here! Devil: Yay! :D Omochao:Ready for the Tour! Devil: Yep. Valkary: Sure Dex:Sure Omochao:Follow me! Valkary: I am gonna be single forever Dex:Lets go--What? Valkary: I am a single chao Dex:Well seming how apperently from Sam's Evaloution on your personality its no wonder your single if you kiss evrey boy you meet! Random FLickey:*fLYS BY*Nerd!﻿ Devil: I'm single too. Valkary:Really? Dex;I'am gona let you to talk about this *Walks off* Valkary:(Blows a paralyis kiss at Dex) Dex:*Ducks then runs away*I think we should go in now... Omochao:Ok...First lets check the play ground... Valkary:(Goes to be alone permanatly) Dex;Oops... Omochao:Valkary where are you going?!? Valkary:(Picks a spot with tree shade and pulls out a picture of her exboyfriend) Omochao:Are you sure you want to stay here during the tour? Valkary: Like anyone cares about me Dex:*Thought*If only Emerald was here at least his mind would be simple enough to make friends that easy... Omochao:I'am pretty sure we all do don't we! Dex:Yeah sure... Valkary: I can tell the Difference between a Lie and the truth Omochao:Are you sure you don't at least want to ggo to a cabin... Two Elite Rangers appears at Valkary's side Omochao:I'll take that as a no come on guys we'll meet up with her laetr... Valkary and Her Elite Ranger Guards Heads to Her Cabin Ace: Well thanks alot sis! You made everyone hate us..... AGAIN! Dixie: So what! Im tired of having to be pushed around by people like Emerald! Ace: *walks over to everyone* Well im going to see if anyone will still talk to me but i dought that! Valkary: Why don't ya hang with me and my Two friends here we got XBox 360 Ace: Ok shure but my sister did cause what happened to Emerald but she didn't mean it but sh sais that if everyone avoids her again she will just go home. Ranger 1:Hurry our boss isn't gonna be pleased if we are not online soon Ace: Comming! Oh and i brought some dvds Valkary: I brought Halo Reach Dixie: >:/ face* hey i can come too riii...... *door slams in her face* Fine you all will be bored any way! Ranger 2:(Pulls Dixie in) Part 3: Game Night! 8:30 PM Dex:*Comes in cabin while rain is pouring down*Apperently Omochao wants us to play a game off the systems since you've been on all day...So what do you want to play out of the whole list he gave us. List: Truth Or Dare Tag Spin The Bottle Dodgeball And more! Dex:So you guys want to play a game in here or at the gym? Tira:Dunno Dex:Lets flip a coin Heads for here tails for Gym Dex:TAILS! Tira:My sister is a game Modifyer Omochao:Through rain and opens door*Ready to come guys! Valkary:(Snaps her Fingers) Elite Rangers Growl angerily Omochao:FIne no need to growl flies off... Dex:Thats huge!1 Elite Ranger:(Kicks Omochoa out the door in rage) Dex:*Rusn out*Mr. Omochao? *Drags to house so won't be killed* Guys look at that thin gat the bush! Elite Ranger: We're not fooled Dixie: *leaves* Ace: How about we play a game that involves movement of the body like a dancing game NOW PROMOTING A NEW ANIME ON THE TV IN THE CABIN Announcer:Emerald Rvenue Academy! An all new Anime featuring beautyful girls, chaos of all types and sizes, girls, gamers GIRLS, GIRLS , GirlAAAAAARRRG! New anouncer: Comming Soon Dex:OH MY GOD GUYS GET OUT HERE AND LOOK WHAT I FOULD! Dixie: It's Emerald! *pulls out handgun and shoots him* Elite Ranger 2: Dixie wait Dixie: *daydreaming shooting him* (How did ya know that Emerald was here) Dex:He fell down and got back up some he managed to crawl here! Ranger 1:(Helps Emerald) Dex: I still have the first aid kid I'll go get it *Goes in Cabin* Dex:Got it! Now lets take him to the nurse. Ranger 1:(Carries Emerald to the Nurse) Nurse:*after hearing story*Well ok I'll have a diagnosis in an hour. Ranger 1:(Salutes and Stands Next to Emeralds Bedside as a Guard) (ne Hour Later) Ranger:(Still standing Guard) Nurse he should wake up any time yet... Ranger: Thank you Miss? Nurse:Miss Margret. Dex:*From outside*Guys I heard he is better! *Opens door*Um....Hi Rangers is he better? Rangers:(Salutes and lowers the energy level of the Sheild door) Dex:Guys come in he is waking up! Emerald:*Sits up* Ranger 1:(Leaves to go to Valkary) Dex:I wonder where she gets those rangers... Emerald:*Gets out of bed*Where is y clock all I got is my T Shirt and Shorts--*Remebers what happened* Dex:Come on I think the guys will be happy to see you... Ranger 2: You can go to a Army Surplus store and there will be a Elite Body guard Recuritment form there Dex:Oh ok Emerald come on back to the cabin! (Back at the cabin) Dex:Valkary. Valkary:(To her clan on Halo Reach) I'lll be back, (To Dex) What? Dex:He made it out alive so um...Can you make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or have brain damaage I'am gonna go fix Mr.Omochao. Emerald:Hi Valkary! Valkary:(Tosses Emerald a X-Box 360 controller) Emerald:Thanks! Valkary:(To Her clan) Hey guys I am back and I have a friend Clan Member: What level is he on the forum? Emerald:Well I haven't really played a Halo game yet so... Valkary: He is a level 49 Emerald:Ok! Clan Leader: Ok Val, What your name nooby? Emerald:Emerald! Dex;*Wlaks in*Done! Clan Leader: Alright, since your on our clan you have nondigrating oversheilds, the ability to ban counsel's is you frag a guy and other, Nah I am joking ya Emerald:Ok! Dex:*Starts looking stuff up on computer* Clan Leader: Alright Emerald your resime checks out Emerald:Ok... (2 Hours Later) Emerald:I think I'll go back to my cabin to sleep see ya Valkary Valkary:(Blushes) Clan Mate (Female): You like him don't you? Emerald:*Comes back in*Whoops almost took the controller heer ya go*Gives back then leaves* Valkary:(Blushing) I'll only like him as a friend Emerald:*Goes and gets his cloak from Omochao* Clan Member (Another Female): Admit it you love Emerald Valkary: (Her whole body blushes bright red) (At Emeralds cabin) Emerald:That game was so fun! Dex:I surprised you even survived...Well its a good thing you did losing a friend this early would be stupid plus it could just be guess but I think Valkary likes you! Emerald:*Ontop of bunk bed*And I bet she almost got the guards to beat you up for saying that? Dex:Maybe... Part 4:The Real First Day June 19, 2011 Valkary:(Asleep) Elite Rangers:(Asleep) Omochao:Ok its 9:00 so I think They'll wake up soon... Elite Ranger:(Wakes up and Goes to Get a Coffe) Emerald:*Wakes up*Well I'am gonna go eat and brush my teeth and get ready! Dex:As will I! Omochao:Good orning Elite Ranger:(Kicks Omochao's foot) Omochao:I blame Eggman for making my older voice so annoying *Walks off* Elite Ranger: (Hands Emerald a note from the clan) Emerald:Ooh what does the note say? Note: (Darkest puts text here) Dear Emerald, Meet us on Countdown with Valkary your Girlfriend, HAR HAR HAR HAR, Seriously meet us there, we bet You Love Valkary. From: XXXKi11 a11 NOOBS 4 lyphXWX Emerald:AHHH TROLLS ARE ARRIVING!But seriously Dex tell Mr. Omochao I'am gonna go take down a troll! Dex:Sure but I'am coming to as one of your best friends I won't let you die for real this time! Emerald:*Knocks on Valkary's door*Valkary! Valkary:(yawns) The Door is unlocked (Summons their controllers) Emerald:No there something odd going check out this note Elite Ranger gave me...*Gives her note* Valkary:(Blushes Brightly and her hair light fire to indicate she is enraged) Lets go to Countdown (Turns on her system and Their Controllers) Emerald:Ok...Dex is gonna leave camp looking for us...Ah hessmart he'll figure it out quick... Valkary: That is Why I have a third controller Emerald:I don't get the message though if they wanted me to come in why not just ask... Devil: (Yawns) Valkary: They want to Troll you, in so saying they are trying to annoy you cause they think we love each other Emerald:Well I only like you as afriend so i don't know why'd they think you like me. Valkary: I like you as a friend as well XXXKi11 a11 NOOBS 4 lyphXWX:Hey guys look it is the Love birds!!!! EMERALD:*lAUGHS*hA YOUR NAME IS TROLL TALK! Clan Memeber (Female): Hey why don't go make out and play later (Giggles Dex:*Wlaks in*Emerald what the-- Emerald:Run ITS A TRAP! Dex:What did she trick you here to admit her feelings...Plus whats with the Clan mebers at the windows and evrey where? Valkary:(Hands Dex a Controller) Dex:Ok... Emerald:Can we start or are we gonna just stand here? XXX F3MALES RU13AT HA10 X3WX: If we win this halo match you and Valkary will become BF and GF. Dex:*Starts laughing*Yeah Valkary so made that note! Emerald:We have to win! Valkary: Dex my gamer tag is :3X VALKARY THE CHAO RU13Z XDXD Dex:You could have--No use argueing we have to kick some butt! XXX Ki11 a11 NOOBS 4 lyphXWX:(Snipes Dex) I was the one who made and sent the note Dex:):o Valkary:(Assassinates XXX Ki11 a11 NOOBS 4 lyphXWX) Emerald:*Kills XXX F3MALES RU13 AT HA10 X3WX* XCX BRUTE CHE1TAN'S K1CK A$$ XCC:(Throws a plasma grenade and sticks Emerald) Emerald:*Runs up to her*This usally works in evrey other game EXPLOD ON HER TO PLEASE GOD! Valkary:(Assassinates XCX BRUTE CHE1TAN'S K1CK A$$ XCC and wins the Match) Emerald:YES! WE WIN HA! XXX F3MALES RU13 AT HA10 X3WX: :'( Emerald:What you wanted to see us kiss?Thats it I'am out of here you trolls are sick! *Leaves* XXX F3MALES RU13 AT HA10 X3WX: Emerald is no soldier, he is a little girl E Emerald:*Smashes door down and comes back in*WHAT YOU SAY YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH I'SM NOT ON THE LOSER TEAM! Dex:I'am gonna go eat before a fight breaks out brb... Valkary: Emerald Remember she is in the game so she can't give you any trouble Emerald:By the way is your sister already outside? Tira: (Teleports in) Emerald:Well it was still fun though see ya Valkary! *Fixes Door* Valkary: Thanks (Giggles) See ya tonight then? Emerald:Sure! Tira: Valkary lets play some double team Omochao:*Stuffs chip into mouth* You guys don't want breakfast! Tira:(Summons the Lake Troll MustaKrakish) MustaKrakish:(Waits for his mistris's command) Omochao:What? Tira:Go and get Breakfast MustaKrakish: (Obeys) Omochao:Ok see you guys and by the way dodgeball and other activities will start later in the gym! Valkary: I got things to do with my clan Omochao:Ok! What about you Tira? Tira: Sure. Omochao:Ok see you later! MustsaKrakish: (Returns with food) (Later) Omochao:TIME FOR DODGEBALL! Tira:(Rolls eyes) Emerald:Alright! Omochao:No face shots! Emerald: :( Omochao:The tea leaders are Emerald and Dixie! Tira: Oh boy Emerald:Ok I'll start by picking Dex! Tira:(Heart pounding) Dex:Whats wrong with you? Afraid someone gonna ge ya out? Tira: Call it a hunch Emerald:This morning though its like the clan had 36 cONSECTUTIVE Pixie sticks... Tira: Well that clan plays hard core Dex:Still though I'am pretty sure Valkary likes you...Infact Tira your her twin right? Tira: Yes? Dex:And you should know alot about her right ya know cause Twins!So does she like him? Tira: Only as a friend Ace: Dixie isnt comming because she forgot her meds and im taking her place. And i choose Tira Omochao:Ok! Emerald:Sam! Ace: Valkary! Tira: Valkary isn't comming Ace: ohhhhhhhh..... ok Then the lovely Savanna Dex:*Throws rock on ground*Aw man!And what? Emerald:*Facepalm* So a bout DixIe she not gonna be back till after the game? Oh and I pick Tira! Deex:Ace >:( Ace: Im a leader too Dex. and i have to pick idk who's left? Maleri: I'll join you Ace Ace: Ok the pretty girl over there Ace: Ok Maleri. Tira:Lover boy Guatas Tu:Me! Phyara:*Sitting* Karmin:*Sitting* Ace: She is my girlfriend the first fan that i had. Dixie: *bust outta security holdings* Dixie's ready to *eye twishes* Play! Karmin:*Hugs Phyara* Tira:(Teleports to Dixie and removes the Security Holdings) Ace: R-uuuuuun it's Godzillla! Dixie: *Rawrs!* Godzilla:Who called? Dixie: Hi honey Godzilla: I am married to Palkia Dixie: Im'a Firin ,i laza! BAAAAAAAAA! (Have you seen the animated version of Godzilla?) (Yea) (Awsome right?) Godzilla: What is your problem miss? Dixie: Anime spikey teeth* that wads a joak! Ace: yea and i was making a Goldmember joak Godzilla: Who wants a ride on Godzilla? Dixie: No one so beat it Emerald:Come on lets start the game! Dex:Yes beat it Godzilla! Emerald:*Throws balls in middle* COME ON LETS START! Godzilla:(Lies Down) Tira:(Goes to Godzilla) Dex:This game is never gonna start... Tira:(Kisses Godzilla's Cheek before going to play) Haven't you heard of Pactience? Emerald:Sorry... Tira: Not your Fault Emerald:Ok but at least we can start! Tira:(Grabs the First ball) OMochao:GO! Emerald:*Grabs one and throws at Savannah! Dex:Emerald! Emerald:What?..OH yeah! Dex:Tira get Ace out while he is destracted! Emerald:I got another one! Tira:(throws the ball at Ace) Emerald:*Throws ball at Dixie*Al right lets see if she can dodge it! Dex:A Emerald...She doesn't like you at all. Emerald:Really I can't remeber much before taht Ace: * Throws two at Emerald and dodges in sonic speed* TIARA I PICKED YOU! Emerald:*ducks and then jumps*WHEW WHAT HAPPENED! \ Dex:Not sure if ya hit Dixie,And her names Tira! Dixie: That's because i am now a fallen hero (angel) chao and im joining Emerald's team! Ace: Tira sorry about that but any way come over to this side. and sis..... Get readdy to be ko'd Tira:(Lifts a ball and Throws at Emerald) Emerald:What why are you joining our tea--? *Gets hit and skids across floor*Bull! Dex:*Gulp* Rajino: Chao chao! *Hi!* Tira:(Giggles) Ace: *standing back to back with Tira* Let's win this ting Tira:(Blushes) Right (to a look at Children of the Future in the Villians section and send me your edit) Ace: *holds tira's hamd amst starts to spin* Both: Dodgeball tornadow! Two dodgeballs get sucked in and hits Dex and Dixie Ace: *Still spinning* THROW TIRA! THROW THE BALLS! Tira:(Throws both Balls) Bud: Hey, It's dodgeball! Savannah: I wanna play! Sam: I'll watch. Tira: How are ya doing Ace? Ace: Hey i was trained by sonic himself im doing fine *still spinning* Hey get ready for the hurricane mode Sam: That's safe, right? Tira: Not likly Ace: Just hold on tight! Hurricane Spin! Bug: Duck and cover! Hit the dirt! Ace: No chance! you have no chance! Rajino: I'm Rajino, call me Gino. Ace: *stops spinning and dodges* so.... how,,, many ... did .... i hit Dex:*Beaten up*I surrender... Ace: *stil dodging* Tira:(Grabs Ace and Kisses him to Give him back his energy) You ok (Blushing) Ace: *blushes* Y-yea.... im fine. Maleri: *Ahem* Ace is holding Tira's Hands looking in her eyes Ace: Oh Sorry Bud: Aww! Why's there always gotta be lubby dubby stuff? Gross! Maleri: I forgive you Acey-poo come on now let's go. Ace: Bye Tira, *wispers* I like you. Bug: Yucky! Tira:(Whispers) I like you Too Part 5:The Secret Love Part 1 Dixie: Come on Tira you had a crush on my brother the first time you saw him Tira:(Eyes turn red and Makes circle with energy waves in her hand to summon her hulla hoop blade) Dixie: heh hehe im just kidding but you can tell me how you feel about him Tira:(Whispers) Well He is really cute and Handsome, and he does have a good taste for athletics Savannah: Hi, Dixie! What'cha doin'? Dixie: Oh, Nothig just chatting about girl stuff heh heh ehe not about boys i know that! yeah! Rajino & Danny: Well screw that... Dixie: Hi Rajino! <3 Rajino: Hi. This is my bro, Danny. *points to Danny* Danny: Yo. Savannah: Ohaider! How are you? Rajino:...Fine. Dixie: Hol on Raj ill be right there. *wispers* Savannah, i need you to keep an eye on my brother and his girlfriend Tira I am no harm to your Brother or you Dixie Savannah: Sure, Dixie. *watches them closely* with ace and his gf Maleri Ace: Mal were just friends and she heals people like that but that was an accident. Maleri: *putting on Diva stuff* Whatever just stay with me honey. hehe hehe hehe *thinking to her self* (so i can use you for money) Savannah: Maleri, did you just say... Danny: Uh... Maleri: heh heh heh i dont care Maleri: Tira: Ace I'll see you later Ace: ok... (what did she say) Rajino:... Dixie: ok Raj im back Rajino: Hey. Danny: What about me?! Dixie: oh Hi Daniel Danny: It's Danny. Tira:(Kisses Ace before leaving to the Forest to train) Ace: Uh.... Tira wait i need you for support because i have to say something to Maleri >:/ Dex:Well uh if you excuse me while evreyone confessing i need to go! Emerald:Wow evreyone has to like somebody don't thet Dex:I also need to go make a call. Danny: *whispers to Rajino* I think Dixie likes you... Emerald:Wow even Dixie! Evreyone except me and Valkary like some one! Dex: I:( Emerald some times your just an idiot... Dixie: *looks at Emerald and quickly transforms into a scary demontic fallen hero chao* Muhahahahahahahah. You are mine Emerald Tira: (Had left to the Forest) Sam: That's s-s-s-scary!!!! Savannah: YEAH!!! *runs off, screaming* Emerald:Um... Ok? Dex:H--h-h-i Savannah... Tira:(Playing her Bass Guitar) Savannah: Hi, Dex. Listen, I'll be right back. I gotta take Bud for a walk. BRB. Sam: I'll go with! Tira:(Playing some blues) (PIUPZ: BRB) Dex:oK... Emerald:You to Dex. Dex:*Daydreams* Emerald:Figures I'am gonna go to the only person not love sick besides me... (Knocks on Cabin door*) Emerald:Valkary Valkary: Doors open Emerald:What do something evreyones to in love to do anything! Valkary: Please speak clearly can't understand you Emerald:DO YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING NOW EVREYONE ELSE IS TO BUSY CONFESSING THERE LOVE FOR EACH OTHER. Valkary: ok sure you wanna play Halo or Call of Duty? Danny: Is it black-ops? my owner's brother has that game. Emerald:Ahh..Halo. Danny: Halo? That's, well, for me, PS3. Halo is 360. Valkary: Black Ops and Modern Warfare 2 (Grabs Halo Reach and Puts in the game) Emerald:Oh. Dex:Hey guys while she is gone I guess while she is gone I'll play with you. Rajino: Darn. I hope that's a good game. Emerald:Hey Valkary? Valkary: Yes Emerald? Emerald:How come you haven't fallen in love with any one yet even your sister has. Dex:That6s cause she didn't come out side. Rajino: *takes out laptop, and couch cushions and makes a fort* MY ROOM. WITH MY COMPUTER. Tear it down if you want me. Dex:... Rajino: PROBLEM? *his ball on his head disinergrates like a fuse bomb's string* Dex:I never said there was... Rajino: Thought so. Danny: Bro, Calm down.. Dex:Are you threating me? Emerald:Just ignore they'll come done soon Val... Rajino: *looks up ssbbw on youtube* Danny: *comes in his fort* Dude... dEX:oK LETS JUST START. Danny: Okay.... Ace: Hey Tira I Got Rid of Maleri and i was just wondering if you would go on a walk through the forest with me Sam: We're back! Bud: *falls on the ground* Savannah: Bud is tired. So what's going on? Valkary: (Holds up a dethklok CD) Sam: Whatt's that? Devil: A CD. Sam: Where's Val get it from? Valkary:Play this and your Protected from love illness, Bought it at Best Buy Sam: Love illness? Love is an illness? Dixie: Hey guys I like Emerald ok im going to play Pokemon Black now. Valkary: (Hands Emerald her Ipod with Dethalbums 1 and 2) Tira: Ace (Runs to Ace and hugs him) Danny: What about the game, Valkary? Phyara:Since everyone's gotta Boyfriend/Girlfriend in this land Karmin's going to be my Boyfriend! Karmin:But I don't want to date you. Guatas Tu:I might date you Phyarra. Phyara:Fine.Guatas Tu is my Boyfriend! Karmin:Then I need a Girlfriend. Valkary: Starts the Online custome Game Ace: Tira! I knew you would make it here *hugs too*! Savannah: Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend? Tira: Something you wanna tell me, Ace? Danny: AWESOME! Ace: Yeah, um... i broke up with Maleri, I found out why she dated me in the first place for my fame and money but now i realized that it's not about looks it's about the looks in side the person. And i like yours *holds hands* Savannah: Aww! That's so sweet! Tira:(Blushing and Hugs Ace) Ace: Will you be my girlfriend, my real girlfriend. Tira:(Kisses Ace) Ace: Tira, i had a crush on you ever sience i first saw you and i didnt know how to say it to you execpet this way and by giving you this *a diamond bracelet* Tira:(Blushes) Your sweet Ace: It was Maleri's but i had to take it back from her because it orgionally belonged to well Dixie's and my mom Tira:Thank you Ace Savannah: Who wants to play hide and seek? Ace: hey wanna play? Tira: Sure handsome (Kisses Ace) Sam: NOT IT! Emerald:Wow me and Dixie can be friends now! Dex:Wow...Emerald really you really don't understand *Thought* I can't believe Valary really doesn't like Emerald. Dex:*Sighs* Emerald:Well I really don't need it Val I already find it hard to think of someone that way.NOW SINCE EVREYONES ACTIVE LETS PLAY TAG! Sam: STILL NOT IT! Tira: Not it Savannah: I'm not it! Danny and Rajino: NOT IT!!! Bud: Not it! Ace: Not It! Emerald:Not it! Dex:Not it! Tira:(kisses Ace) Emerald:Are you gonna play Val? Ace: hey Emerald, My sister like you Emerald:So we're friends now?c Dex:NO YOU IDIOT SHE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!Honestly I'am staring to wonder why I'am your best frien--Never mind you made a simple mistake. Danny: Dex, you're exactly like my brother Rajino. SHUT UP YOU FREAK! Sam: Dex is it! Danny: HA HA! *runs into Rajino's Fort and goes invisible* Dex:Wow what a Fart Face *Runs after Halo and Sha-Sha* Dixie: And im teaming up with him, *Kisses Emerald* Dex:O_O Val can i please borrow some of that before I go insane for the person I like... Emerald:...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*Runs off* Dex:Ok that was odd...Maybe you scared him off with hateing him before Dixie: No i just like him for making me gain my black wings Valkary: Sure Dex: Thanks...Oh and Dixie thats kinda stupid!Just because he gave you your wings doen't me you like him it probably just means your thanking him. *Touches*You should just come down and except tht fact that YOUR IT! *rUNS OFF* Danny: That dude's a bully... Savannah: I don't understand why he can't just tag somebody else. Dex:*Behide wall*Oh crap! Emerald:Goes swiming Danny: *moves dex's lips* BECAUSE, I'M AN INCONSIDERATE JERK WHO LIKES TO GET REALLY ANGRY ABOUT NOTHING, SAVANNAH. Dixie: *cries towards Emerald* Aaaaaa i dint finish talking Savannah: Oh. Sorry, Dixie. Dex:*Sighs* what ever I gotta go make a call. Ace: Well Tira, why don you come to my room with me Dex:*Goes to forest to play tag* Tira:Ok Ace Ace; Come on! Tira:(Grabs her new Boyfriends hand) Ace: We can chat and hide form him Bud: *shows up from nowhere* Chao should not make out. Ace: Your random Bud: Well, it's true.... Ace: your right they only do that just to reproduce. (See the sonic adventure 1 & 2 mating thing) ( I have the games) Bud: *twitches* YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LAY AN EGG?! Tira: I can turn into a Hedgehog to Ace: Oh that's nice but... i wnat you to stay this way because i wnat you to live with me Tira:But my Mistris Stardust Loves me, I am her chao Bud: Don't do it, Tira! Tira:(Kisses Ace) Bud: Wow! Is that all you two do? Tira: until He proposes to me Ace: Well Dixie and i are free chao so i can live with you Tira: My mistris's mother has to decide Ace: Well i love you still and nothing will seperate it or us Shadow Chao: HEY GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!! Ace: WHOA IM HER BOYFRIEND! Dex:*Still in the forest alone. Emerald:Wow I can't believe even 3 year old s are saying this stuff now. Dixie: Oh Emerald Where are you my sweetie Bud: Uhh. guys? I-I think we forgot Dex in the forest. Ace: Hey your sister is my girlfriend Shadow.S hadow Chao: My Mistris doesn't like Wild Chao Rajino: Saying what? Ace: I am not wild, i have a owner but he lets me do my own things because im mature enough so why dont you but out and leave us alone Shadow Chao:(Grabs his sister by the Arm) Lets go Tira:(Flips Her Brother on his back) Screw you bro Ace: Tira, when we get back into town ill try to move all of my stuf to your home ang youll mistress will love me Bud: Forget it. I'll just go look for Dex by myself. Maybe I'll meet a nice bear that'll eat you all! *walks off into the forest* Ace: Why is every body mean? Bud: *shows up again* Because you won't help me! *leaves again* Tira:(Kisses Ace) Ace:(Kisses Tira) Dont worry we'll live together and be together. *turns on tv* Tira:(Acts like cat) Rajino:... Ace: I got an idea Danny: Yeah? Ace: I was talkint to Tira Danny: *sighs* Oh. Emerald:Oh no! *goes under water.* Dex:*Sighs*Wonders through forest. Danny: ... Emerald:**Climbs out of lake and runs* Stop following me! Dex:I was such a jerk...Evreyone hates me, My call to Amber was useless and now the girl I like probably thinks I'am a total turd... Maleri: Now i have no money no jewleary nothing and im a turd to everyone Shadow Chao: I think Differently Rajino: UGH, A turd is poop, you know what you are. Shadow Chao:Grrrr Maleri: No one will date me ever im sorry for using Ace God please help me Shadow Chao:(Holds out his Hand) Maleri: You Like me but im a money loving girl who cheats and takes money. But i wanna change. Will you help me. Shadow Chao:(Smiles) Sure, I kind Like Bad Girls Dex:Stupid love *Walks off*I bet about now Emerald and Dixie are Bf and gf Part 6:The Secret Love Part 2 Emerald:*Runbs back in the door*VALKARY! Dex:And now that adorable girl probably hates me... Valkary:(Pulls Emerald in)) Emerald:*Breathing heavily*Thanks hUUH hUH Dixie is still after me. Dixie: Emerald i got a flamethrower and if you dont get out her IL BURN YOU TO ASHES! Emerald:Sorry Val Ia'm not gonna let you get hurt cause of me *Walks out*Yes Dixie. Valkary:(Pulls out Tranquilizer and Teraq's Dixie Emerald:Thanks! Valkary: Emerald, I have a confession, I... I ... Eemrald:Yes. Valkary: I love you Emerald Emerald:Really? Valkary:(Tears are Falling and Goes back in her Cabin Hating herself) Emerald:Whats wrong? Valkary: I shouldn't have said that Emerald:Why I'am perfectly fine with it Savannah: I'm back with Turk-fil-Us! Did I come at a bad time? Emerald:Kinda. Dex:*Bumps into Emerald*Oh hi...Whats wrong with Val? Dixie: *Cries* Fine im going to run away! Good bye! I Dont Care What you Say! Good bye *shoots her self* Tira: Soul Retreive Dixie return to life Savannah: This is why I don't have a crush on anybody yet! It just leads to drama! Oh, and Dex, Bud is looking for you. Dex:Oh BUD I'AM OVER HERE.And sorry about before Savannah... Dex:Ok I have a solouition Val Dixie who wants to talk first? Savannah: What happened before, Dex? Bud: *shows up, breathing heavily* WHERE THE CRUD WERE YOU? Dex:Ah nevermind.Right here I wondered out of the forest and fould these guys. Dixie: *Shoots her self again but before she did she swallows a gernade* Emerald:ACE! Ace: *runs in* No..... noo.. NOOOOOOO! My baby sister. Who did this Dex:Well she suicided when Emerald was trying to give her a turn to talk to him. Tira: (Brings Dixie Back to life) Dixe Why don't you date My older bro, He will like you Maleri: Sorri im dating him. Savannah: I don't get what the big deal about dating is! Being single isn't torture! Shadow Choa It is for some People Emerald:I guess I'll talk to Dixie first... Oh and your right being single is NOT that much of tourcher. Tira:(To Ace) You Know Ace is am gonig to need a nesting place Emerald:This is so weird for some reason our generation of chao actually a Mobian's Length of life.Are you guys already talking about... Tira: There are two typse of Mobian Halfbreed Chao, Nesters and Live Birthers Emerald:Oh ok...I guess I'll talk to Val first then since Dixie is feeling odd... Valkary:(Grabs Dixie) Can I talk to you Dixie? Emerald:... Dixie: No one like me im just to weird.... leave me alone Savannah: You think you're weird? I'm a chao with an imaginary friend. I have spots all over me, and I come from a different dimension! Dex:See Dixie evreyone is weird in there own way!For example Emerald wears a dress. Emerald:ITS A CLOAK! Dex:See? Sam: And Dr. Chao says I'm bipolar! Dixie: I just killed my self twice Dex:See and I have a big head. v Emerald:*Eating Chicken*Thats cause your smart. Dex:Not helpingz1 So see you 3 work your problems out while the others who aren't about to become love sick go play some rounds of Smash Bros Brawl. Savannah: Is that the one where Peach can look like Daisy? Dex:*Smiles*She can look like Daisy in both!Come on guys lets let them resolve this *walks off* Savannah: Ooh! I call Princess Peach! *follows Dex* Bud: Wait up, Sav! *follows them with Sam* Dex:Meta Knight! Savannah: What's that mean? Ace: Dixie you go sleep. Tira why dont you hang out with her for a while Dex:I choose Meta Knight. Emerald:I guess its just you and me Valkary. Ace: Nope it's just the three of us we need to talk Emerald:Ok lets go inside the cabin while they play brawl. c (In cabin) Emerald:So you wanted to talk about Ace? Ace: *sighs* Youre not going to believe this but..... your my brother Emerald:Your not my brother I may be kinda stupid but I know that for a fact. Ace: Im messing with you. Anyway Dixie Is just messed up alittle when ever someone is mean to her, her......... personalities take over her normal one is the nice sweet girl you saw on the bus, while the one u saw here is a phycho path Emerald:See that probably explains it no one usally likes me because of how annoying I'am! Ace: Well Emerald, one thing you have to do is stop bring mean to new people like you were to me and Dixie on the bus. Another thing is that you at times dont care about stuff but about yourself, and finally pay full and i say FULL attenchion to your friends's action's and when they talk so that you can not being annoying and be a litte bit brighter and lose the cloak. Emerald:First I didn't mean to be mean I just thoguht you were showing off. 2nd I care about other things besides my self. 3rd being annoying is actually a partial part of my personality and finally!THE CLOAK IS BEAST! Apallo: and you paying attenchion Emerald:Yes and? Ace: Valakry loves you! go get your girl man i know i did Emerald:*Anime tear drop appears behind head*Ok! Plus she in here right now so... Sonic X Sonic: Hiiiii I'm Jason Griff- *gunshot* New Sonic: We got him boys. *caries body away* Ace: O....k.... Emerald:So now what. Ace: go up to her and kiss her or something Emerald:Ok...*Walks over*Hey Valkary... Valkary:Hey Emerald Emerald:So um...*Scratches back of head*what do you want to talk about. Valkary: I think you should be with Dixie Emerald:Why you don't think I like you? Vlakary: Look She loves like I do, But you have and Owner as much as I do Emerald:An owner? I still have parents. Valksry: I have owners Emerald:Oh well um sorry.. Valkary: No it is a good thing or me, my sister and brother would be dead Emerald:Well then I guess I'll get going...*Kisses her on the cheek before he leaves* Ace: Well Tira said that she could tell her owner that i can live with them Emerald:But I have parents who care and want my safe return. Ace: TIRA GET IN HERE PLEASE! Emerald:O_O Tira: I have been Behind you my love Valkary: My owners care for me as well Emerald:But still my parents would think its crazy for me to leave them at this age. Valkary: They Me when I was 3, My bro 3 and Tira 3 Emerald:How old are you now. Valkary: I am a age twisting Chao, So I am Any age Emerald:Oh I'am 3 but still are you sure you want me to go with Dixie. Valkary: No, I want you (Heart pounding) Emerald:But who says I have to live with you? Valkary: Nothing Bud: *walks in and randomly starts singing I Want You by Fefe Dobson* Emerald:Fine we can be BF and GF until the end of Camp then during school we can visit each other sound like a plan. Ace: Hey i think that Tira has been kidnapped by Dixie eMERALD:sHE IS BEHIND YOU Tira:(Grabs Ace From Behind and get on Ace's back) Emerald:So whadda ya say huh Val? Ace: *thumbs up* Valkary: Darkstorm the Halfbreed teaches me Emerald:Teaches you what Ace: Tira, i really want to live with you Danny: *sweat* ... Ace: Whaat we love each other Dex:Whats wrong Danny Meta Knight pwning you! Rajino: META KNIGHT IS A TURD, I RIPPED HIS EYES OUT AND REPLACED IT WITH GAUNO. WHICH IS ROUGE'S POOP. Dex:Wasn't talking to you stop over reacted. Rajino: *slams his poop down on Dexta* I DUN CARE... Dex:*Dodges*DANNY! Danny: That's Rajino. *facepalm* Savannah: Dex, don't be mad just because you lost three times. What's going on out here? Rajino: *fires his lazer at a robloxian n00b* BWAAAAA! Ace: Hey i have a special edition version od Brawl Savannah: Cool! You think I could borrow it? I wanna kick Dex's tail in a different game. Tira:(Kiss ace) Rajino: *is about to vomit* BWAAAHHHHHH! *it melts the noob and turns it into mush* Savannah: rrright. Well, I'm gonna go and kicks Sam's but in a game. Forget about the special edition game. Keep it. Danny: ...Was that nessesary? Tira: Ace stay with me Forever please? Apallo: Yea i will and will you help me with my training and have lay an egg with me Tira:(Kisses Ace) Ace: Well can i tell you my real name? It's Elwood Tira:(Whispers) See you in my Cabin Ace: Tira, we can do the mating dance when we get to your home garden. Ok? now come on we need to find Dixie. Bud: Nasty! Mating dance! You gotta say it out loud?! Ace: -_-" It's not anything bad it's where two chao hug in a circle of flowers and an egg mysteriously pops out (DARKEST HURRY UP) Tira:(Runs) Ace: Tira! Where are you going Tira:(Turns Around Grabs Ace and Goes to find Dixie) Ace: Tira, please tell me what happened after you went to check on her! Dex:I CAME IN SECOUND AND I WILL PWN WITH IKE SINCE RAJINO WAS HAVNG AN SPAZ ATTACK. Emerald:*At cabin*So do you agree Val? (PIUPZ: I didn't know I was in brawl! :D) Savannah: You really think so? I say we try this again! Sam: I wanted to use Ike! :( Maleeri: Can i play Sam: Sure! Bud: But that's my spot! Savannah: You can watch, Bud. Let's go! Maleri: Im good with Peach, Olimar, Jiggly puff and Mario. Sam: I like using Yoshi. Savannah: I already called Princess Peach. Sorry. :3 Maleri: Oh ok il use Zelda then. You know i used to be a champion to back when before i acted the way i did with Ace Savannah: Good think I have no idea what you're talking about! Let's go play! Maleri: I used him for money and acted like a brat Savannah: Oh yeahhhh... well, we all forgive you, and I'm sure sure Ace does too. Sam: You seem fun! Ace: HELL NO! SHE USED ME FOR MONEY! Sam: HA! I KNEW HE WAS BAD! HE SAID THE "H" WORD! Bud: Come on, Ace! You know that's hot. :3 Savannah: BUD! Ace:No im not the bad one she is the one who smoked in the girlls bathroom and blamed sam, she's the one who reprogramed Mr Omochao to spank us that one day. Maleri: I am a bad girl and i love it heh ehe heh Sam: SHE WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS VAL! >:(_____________( Ace: See she will never change! Maleri: I am bad *smashes Wii* and guess what i did to Omochao. I made him give a virus Omochao:*Busts in*I have Norton Virus Protector anyway for trying to hurt me *pICKS UP BUILDING WITH TENTACLES AND SPILLS HIM OUT*Now Maleri my real purpose here is to FIRE MY LAZER! Emerald:What the Seeya I gotta see that explosion Val! Ace: * Gets caught in the cross fire Ace: tira can we go home Valkary: Where is Dixie Dex:I don't know? Tira: (Hugs her Ace) (Ok guys now lets focus on one plot what are we gonna focus on?) Danny: NORTON SUCKS! Omochao:Ok... (GUYS!) (WUT BOI) Valkary:Emerald (Kisses Emerald) (We need to focus on a plot thei roleplay may get deleted!) (Dixie finding a boyfriend and stops being crazy) (Ok lets try it) Ace: We need to find Dixie Dex:OK! Tira:Sensitive Hearing Emerald:So do you agree with me Valkary? Ace: How do you not care about my sister being missing Eemrald:Me? Apallo: Little Chao Your problem is that you dont see the bigger picture Dixie is an inportant chao amd you care about you love life Tira: Sh, Dang I had her music type now it is gone!!!! Emerald:She is an insane chao with problems how is she important. Apallo: Listen she is a nice chao and she is just lonely give her your friend ship and she'll calm down Emerald:Ok so far I see her as a calm then anger issued chao who says she gonna kill me gets her wings starts "liking me" then when she scares with nher mood swings and then threatens to kill me I give her a chance to talk and she suicides TWICE! SHE IS A MAJOR PSYCOPATHIC FREAK! Ace: BUT IF YOU DONT SHE COULD NEVER CHANGE I HAVE HER MEDICINE ! ''' '''Emerald:ASK DEX TO DO IT!!! Ace: Ill give you something if you help ''' '''Emerald:Give what. Ace: If you dont help me i will get tails doll on you Tira: Enough, Apallo sh, Emrald Do it or I will Rip you apart and Ace (Kisses Ace Deep) The Chao Grand Prix Tag Team Begins Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes